


Care

by orphan_account



Category: Allen Mack Myers Moore (Band), Ingram Hill (Band), Shinedown (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Imagine person A having to help person B undress after an injury.





	

Zach yawned widely as he and Justin made their way back to their hotel room after the show. 

Exhausted, and with Justin leaning on him for support, he swiped the key-card and they both stumbled into the room. Justin immediately flopped down onto one of the beds, looking pale and drawn, one hand going to his braced knee. 

“You okay?” Zach asked, going to sit down next to his crippled boyfriend. Justin shook his head mutely.

“Guess I stood too much today…”

“You should’ve used the stool the venue gave you, you dummy. Are those painkillers in your bag?” Not waiting for an answer, Zach stood again, going to root through Justin’s bag for the small bottle. “Here.” He tossed it at Justin along with a bottle of water, and watched the taller man as he took them. 

“You’re such a mother hen, Zachary,” Justin teased with a small smile. “Tour mom.”

“Well, if you’re going to be such a baby about this and not rest your leg, I have to be your tour mom.” 

“I’m going to rest it now; I’m going to bed!” Justin grumbled, leaning over to try and take his shoes off. However, his painkillers seemed to have started to take effect, because he swayed slightly and had to catch himself to stay upright. Zach giggled and caught him by the waist, leaning in to kiss him gently.

“Need some help there?” he murmured against Justin’s mouth. The taller man hummed and leaned in to kiss Zach again. 

“If it involves kisses, I’ll gladly take your help. Even though I feel like a goddamn invalid.” Zach smirked and crouched down to untie and take Justin’s shoes off. 

“Hey, lay back on the bed. It’ll be comfier for you.” Justin obliged, using Zach’s help to swing his braced leg up onto the bed and then settled his back against several pillows. Zach went to sit by his feet, taking the one of the hurt leg first and giving Justin a mini foot massage. 

“Man, I’ve got to hurt myself more often if this is my reward.” Justin’s eyes closed contentedly and he moaned softly when Zach’s fingers dug firmly into the arch of his foot. “That feels really good.” 

“I’ll come back to that once you’re in your pj’s.” Zach moved up to Justin’s shirt, slowly undoing the buttons and petting along the skin that was exposed. He then slid it off, pressing a kiss to each of Justin’s shoulders and along his neck. Just gentle, feather-light kisses, intended to soothe and calm, pressed to the taller man’s warm skin. He then got up to get Justin’s pajamas, helping him slide his T-shirt on. Justin smiled, leaning up to kiss Zach again.

“You should do this more often…” he said, voice soft and a bit breathless. 

“Oh I should, huh? You like being pampered? Thought you said you felt like an invalid,” Zach teased, kissing Justin’s forehead. 

“I do, but I like being spoiled.”

“Oh is that it?” Zach teased, tossing Justin’s pj pants at him brusquely. The brunette grinned and sat up a little further so that he could help Zach take his brace off. “God, your knee looks horrible.”

“Well, I only just had surgery you know. Not gonna be winning any knee pageants any time soon.” Zach snorted softly and helped Justin put his pj pants on, going slowly and gently over the injured knee. He then went back to the foot massage he’d been giving Justin. The taller man sighed contentedly, relaxing further into the pillows as Zach moved to the foot of the non-injured leg.

“Bless your soul and those fingers, Zach Myers,” he murmured and Zach giggled, leaning up to kiss Justin.

“You’re getting loopy.”

“M’not…”

“How bout we go to sleep? Get some rest before tomorrow.”

“Whatever you say…”

Rolling his eyes, Zach went to get in his own pjs. Ignoring the other bed altogether, he slid in next to Justin, pulling the covers up over them both. 

“Good night mister broke knee,” Zach murmured, pressing a kiss to Justin’s cheek.

Justin was already sound asleep.


End file.
